Angel Of Mine
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Don't ask me, just read me.  No, I wouldn't do that. The summary is....Joey's prom.  Very vague heehee


TITLE: Angel Of Mine  
AUTHOR: Isa  
EMAIL: neve4everr@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Don't ask me, just read me. No, I wouldn't do that. The summary is....Joey's prom. Very vague heehee  
RATING: TV-PG  
SPOILERS: Okay, this is my MADE UP VERSION OF THEIR PROM!!!!! Any resemblances it may or may not have to the real S2 prom eppy are completely coincidental. :)  
DISCLAIMER: Kevin Williamson owns all. He rules. End of story. Oh, the song is Monica's. I love the song (she said as she shakes her bon bon to The Thong Song).   
  
  
  
"Joey Potter at her junior prom without a date," Jen said when she ran into her in the bathroom. "Something's not right with this picture."   
  
"I had three invites. I turned all three down."   
  
"Three?" Jen started doing the math.   
  
"Dawson. Pacey. Alexander."   
  
"Oh really?" Jen smiled.   
  
"He loves my dress." she shrugged.   
  
"You should go out there, Joey. I know you've been hiding in here all night."   
  
"Just forty minutes." she shrugged.   
  
"Come on," Jen pulled her out and into the hall where the dance was being held. "You're going to enjoy your prom or else."   
  
"Yes, Mommy." Joey said obediently.   
  
"Here," Jen grabbed Ethan away from Jack. "Dance."   
  
"Why??" they both asked.   
  
"You're the one guy in this room I am completely positive has no feelings for Joey whatsoever."   
  
"You've got that right. No offense," he added.   
  
"None taken, believe me." she started to dance with him, but when the song turned slow he blushed and she told him it was all right and that he could go.   
  
"And can I cut in?" Dawson asked, appearing at her side like a guardian angel.   
  
"I don't know...."   
  
"It's just a dance, Joey." he said. "I promise that's all it is."   
  
She nodded. "Okay." she tried to make her hands bend in a relaxed fashion around his neck, but they remained kind of square. She sighed and closed her eyes, slowly swaying to the music.   
  
  
//When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine\\   
  
  
"How did we get here, Joey?" he asked.   
  
"You ratted my drug-dealing louse of a father out to the cops and sent him back to prison." she said simply.   
  
"Right," he looked away from her, embarrassed. "Sometimes I think I'd take it back if I could."   
  
She met his eyes, and instantly felt sick to her stomach with every emotion possible. The urge to kiss him was intense and she fought it off.   
  
  
//I look at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of Mine\\   
  
  
"Can I cut in?" Pacey asked, tapping on Dawson's shoulder.   
  
"You don't have to," she told Dawson.   
  
"I know I don't. But go ahead. Have fun." he walked away and Joey forced her stiff arms around another neck.   
  
"I've been waiting all night to dance with you," he whispered.   
  
"Pacey..."   
  
"I know, it means nothing. I'm trying to deal with that. I guess I just wanted one really great prom moment to tell my kids about someday."   
  
  
//How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm here for now  
  
You helped me grow\\   
  
  
"Pacey, you don't get it, do you?"   
  
"I get it completely. I was just a filler. Just like Jack was last year, just like AJ was this year. It's all about Planet Leery, I see that now. I should've seen it years ago."   
  
"Yeah, but Pacey, I don't know where I would be or what I'd be feeling if it weren't for you. I know you think I used you--"   
  
"You did."   
  
"It seems that way, but it was just the only possible way I could figure out what I wanted."   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be so careless with other people's hearts." he pulled away and started to leave the hall. She was going to go after him but a hand pulled her back.   
  
"You didn't really think I'd let you dance with my date and not with me, did you?" Jack asked.   
  
  
//You came into my life  
  
Sent from above  
  
When I lost the hope  
  
You show my love  
  
I'm checkin for you  
  
Boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine\\   
  
  
"God, Jack, I think I just broke Pacey's heart into a million pieces."   
  
"You did that when you broke up with him." he said.   
  
"You're a big help."   
  
"I'm just saying....Pacey's having a rough time. But you and I both know where you wanna be." they both threw a glance to Dawson talking to Andie in a corner. "You shouldn't spend your prom with anyone but him."   
  
Jack walked away and Joey sighed. "I guess it's Abandon Joey Night." she took a deep breath, and walked over to Dawson.   
  
"The song's not over yet," she said. "Can I get a second chance?"   
  
"Second, third, fourth, fifth," he muttered, but he followed her and this time, she let her body relax.   
  
  
//Nothing means more to me then what we share  
  
No one in this world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine   
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show   
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if they were new  
  
Every breath that I take  
  
The love that we make  
  
I only share it with you  
  
You, You, You, You\\   
  
  
Joey closed her eyes and kissed Dawson with no warning. When she pulled away, she looked at him for some sort of reaction.   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked her.   
  
"I think I've finally got my head on straight," she replied.   
  
"But are you serious?" he asked again. "'Cause I can't go through everything again. God knows that I'll put myself through anything for you, but I really don't think I can."   
  
"I don't wanna hurt you, Dawson. I'm in love with you. And you love me. You always have."   
  
"What took you so long to realize that?"   
  
  
//When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine\\   
  
  
"Think they're back together?" Pacey asked when he walked back in and sat down next to Jen and Henry.   
  
"I hope so," Henry said.   
  
"They are." Jen confirmed. "You can see it in his face. I'm sorry, Pacey."   
  
He shrugged. "I just want her to be happy."   
  
"Do you think Pacey's watching us?" Joey asked Dawson.   
  
"I know for a fact that he is. Why?"   
  
"I just don't wanna rub his nose in it."   
  
"It's a little too late for that."   
  
"I never wanted to hurt him."   
  
He brought her head onto his shoulder and held her as the song ended. "I know."   
  
  
//How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm here for now you helped me grow   
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine\\  



End file.
